Girl Meets The Homeless
by Mysterywriter24
Summary: When two new students join the class will they fit in to Riley's, Maya's, Farkle's, and Lucas's friend group, and will one of them have a secret that they are keeping from them? Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**AN: Hi everyone, Tdog here and this is my first fanfiction so don't hate on me if i'm doing anything wrong but just let me know any tips or tricks that could help me out! Thanks! This story also takes place in the present times in Girl Meets World, so as the new episodes come out it will be referenced in the story. Ok enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was an average day for Riley and her friends, Maya had picked her up at 7:00AM, and they met Lucas and Farkle at school, but after everyone in class settled down, Mr. Matthews had something very important to say.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"My dad is about to announce something, which is never a good thing." Riley thought in her head.

"We have two new students today." Said Dad

I raised my hand. " Where are they?"

"They're almost here, I promise." Said Dad

Suddenly a boy who had blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked to way to young to be in 8th grade walked in.

"Is this uh," ( The boy looked a a piece of paper he had in his hand. ) "Mr. Matthew's class?"

"Yep sure is!" My dad said.

* * *

 **Corey's POV**

* * *

I smiled at the boy and then showed him to his seat.

"Class I would like you to meet Mike Smith, and, oh wait um.." I said, "Mike have you seen a girl who was coming to this class as well?"

" I saw her come in just as I was starting to come to the room" Mike said.

Suddenly a girl walked into the class who had brownish/blondish hair, blue eyes, and also looked to young to be in the class and asked the same thing Mike had. I replied with a simple "Yes" and showed her to her seat.

"Class this is Tiffany Jhonson"

"Hello." Tiffany said in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Now you may be wondering why they look so young, it's because they are actually in 7th grade, but are in all enriched classes " I said and continued, "Why can't you be in enriched Mr. Friar" I joked and he laughed.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I knew what was coming next, he was going to asked for people to help them around the school.

"Please don't be me. Please don't be me" I thought in my head.

"Now I already have helpers in mind for these two." Mr. Matthews said.

"Please please don't be me" I kept repeating in my head.

"Farkle and Lucas you guys will help Mike around the school" He said

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth, I didn't realize how loud it was.

* * *

 **Corey's POV**

* * *

"Hmm Maya just sighed maybe she doesn't want to help someone?" I thought. "Well she's not going to like this."

"Riley and Maya, you will be helping Tiffany around the school." I looked at Maya and she was giving me that look that told me I was really going to get it when I got home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter sorry for the small cliffhanger but I will always give you guys a hint for the next chapter. Hint: That may or may not be Tiffany's real last name... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**AN: Hello everyone Tdog here and thank you guys for favoriting and reviwing the last chapter! I would have updated sooner today but I tried to plug my computer in and the charger exploded! But i'm not hurt and my computer isn't either so that's good I guess, but it might take longer for chapters to go up because I have to find computers to use! Thanks for the support! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

* * *

The rest of the day was fine both Mike and Tiffany seemed to get along fine with the 4 friends and the end of the day they all said bye and see you tommorow.

* * *

 **Corey's POV**

* * *

Right after the bell rang I skipped playground time and sprinted to my car before Maya could catch up to me. And when I got home Topanga was making mashed potatoes, my favorite after-school snack.

"Topanga we have some trouble coming our way, from Maya."

"We? I think you mean you!"

Suddenly Maya jumped on my back and Riley just walked in and started her homework.

" MAYA GET OFF OF ME!"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HELPING NEW STUDENTS BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE ME!" Maya said.

"WELL I TALKED TO HER WHILE YOU GUYS WERE EATING LUNCH, AND SHE SAID THAT SHE SEES YOU TWO AS HER BEST FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

* * *

"A new kid thinks of us as her best friends?" I said.

"Yes. Maybe next time we should talk about it before you jump on my back!" Mr. Matthews said angrily.

"Sorry sir. I won't do it again...maybe. But anyway we noticed something weird about Tiff." I said.

"Yea we did" Said Riley.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?" Said Corey

"Well", Riley said, "When we asked her about her family and parents she immediately changed the subject and walked away and Farkle said he saw Tiffany running down the hallway crying."

"Oh." Mr. Matthew said. "Well maybe I'll ask her about it tomorrow."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"NO" I said. "We can try to do this find out what it is first and then if we can't we'll come to you for help."

"Ok but if you guys can't help tomorrow, I will help her the next day. Got it?" Dad said.

"Yep." " Maya, window!"

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

* * *

"Ok to the window, what does she talk about now?" I think in my head.

"Ok Maya", Riley starts, " We are going to follow Tiffany home from school tomorrow and find out whats wrong and we're taking Farkle, Lucas, and Mike with us."

"Whoa, you get those scheme skills from your dad?" I say and Riley laughs.

" Ok it's getting late so i'm going home goodnight Riles."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"Goodnight Maya!" I watch her as she climbs out of the window.

"I'm going to find out whats wrong with her." I thought in my mind.

I said goodnight to my mom and dad.

" I'm determined."

* * *

 **AN: Oh snap! Things are about to get real! And I made a mistake in the last chapter I said I would give a hint for the next CHAPTER in the story but really it's just a hint for the story not necessarily the next chapter. Ok that was a long way to explain that, oh and here's your hint! Hint: Mike isn't related to Tiffany at all. (That was for you Geekiexx) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here, and sorry for the short break in updates, my computer charger exploded and my computer died so I couldn't update. Also forgot to say this in the past 2 chapters: I do NOT own Girl Meets World or anything on the show! Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

* * *

The next day was pretty much normal, except everyone was keeping a close eye on Tiffany for the whole day. Riley and Maya told Farkle, Lucas, and Mike about their plan to follow Tiff home. After the final bell Tiffany said bye to everyone and started the walk home.

* * *

 **Tiffany 's POV**

* * *

"Wow, why have my friends been acting so weird today?" I thought in my head and continued, " And why have I felt like I've been watched for the past 3 blocks? Maybe I should look behind me and see if anyone's there? I thought. I looked behind me and no one was there, but I thought I had heard something behind me move.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"Phew. That was close" I whispered to my friend's. "Farkle, you need to be more quiet when you're talking."

"Or just don't talk at all." Maya said.

"Ok. Anything for you Maya." Farkle said.

"Maya grabbed Farkle by the shirt, " If you ever say that agian..." Maya began.

"Maya! Be quiet!" I whispered. And peeked out from behind the dumpster to see how far Tiff had gotten.

"Guy's she is walking behind a buildng." I said. And we continued to follow Tiff until she stopped behind a building where it looked like a camp was set up.

Suddenly we all realized what was happening at the same time.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, "Tiffany is... _homeless."_

* * *

 **AN: Told you guys stuff was about to get real! Anyway next chapter will be up soon, so here is your hint: Wait. Where are her parents, _maybe they're just at work...maybe? ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Tiffany who?

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here, and again thank you for all of the positive reviews, and the story will really start to unfold in this chapter. So anyway thanks for all of the support and I would love to hear what you guys think will happen in the next chapter. With that out of the way, enjoy chapter 4! ;)**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

* * *

And so after finding out that Tiffany was homeless, the 5 friends all whispered to each other about if they should go and talk to her about it, and they finally decided that they would try to handle it first before Cory.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

We slowly started to make our way to Tiff, when suddenly we heard a woman's voice say: "Tiff you're late!"

Suddenly a 20 year-old looking woman came out of a dark ally.

"Sorry." Tiff began, "I had to stay after school for a few minutes because my history teacher wanted to talk to me."

"Well grab your buckets and drumsticks and let's go." Said the woman.

"Ok Tasha." Said Tiff, who grabbed her stuff and quickly left with Tasha to the subway.

"Think that was her mom?" I said.

"No. Or else she would have called her mom." Said Mike.

"Why would she need a bucket and drumsticks?" Lucas said.

"Oh, huckleberry, you are such a huckleberry." Maya said and continued, "That's probably how she makes money, well that and whatever her parents do."

"Guys lets follow them." I said.

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

* * *

"I had never felt so bad for anyone in my whole life." I thought in my head, "Well at least she made some new friends here and is in enriched classes...wait _enriched?_

"Guys how do you think Tiff got into enriched classes, or more importantly, the SCHOOL? I said.

"I have absolutely no idea." Said Riley.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

* * *

And the 5 friends began following her and Tasha to the lowest level of the subway where there were 2 20 year-old men. One with a guitar and one with a bass. Tasha took her place at the microphone and picked up a tambourine.

"Ready?" Tasha said. "Tiff start us off!"

Tiffany pounded the drumsticks together a few times and then started playing on her buckets and a cheep looking cymbal. They all sounded really good together, and the five friends liked what they were playing, but Maya liked one song the most, it was called "The Middle Of Starting Over" by Sabrina Carpenter, she didn't knw why she liked it but she did.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

After they finished playing and got all packed up and split the money into fourths I walked up to her and she froze for a split second with fear.

"Hey Riley..." She said.

"Tiff, what the heck s going on." I said.

"Can we talk about it at my place." She said nervously.

"Sure." I agreed.

5 minutes later we were all at Tiff's place and I started questioning her immediately.

"Why didn't you tell us this? Where are your parents? How did you get into school?" I said all at the same time.

" Slow down Riley." She started, "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Tiffany you need to tell us stuff like this." Mike said.

"Ok." Tiff said and continued, " I was in school in my old home, Washington D.C. and I always did well."

"But how did you get here then?" Maya asked.

"I hitched a ride on a train." Tiff said, "Ok all of your questions have been answered, you can leave now."

"No!" Mike said, "Tell us about your parents"

Suddenly Tiff began sobbing and hugged Mike.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed.

"Tiff calm down." I said and she listened.

"What do you mean by that?" I said.

"I'm an orphan." Tiff said, and we all gasped.

"I ran away from the orphanage when I was 6 and took a train to D.C." Tiff said.

"So Tiffany Jhonson is an orphan?" Farkle said.

"That's not my last name either." Tiff said.

"Then what is it? I said, afraid of the answer.

"I...don't know." Tiff said.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhangers. LOVE EM' RIGHT! Well hope you enjoyed the chapter worked on it for like an hour. Anyway please favorite, follow, and review, and I hoped that you guys enjoyed that Sabrina** **Carpenter cameo and here is your hint: Tiffany's life is about to change... a lot. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Leaving

**Hey everyone! Tdog here and i'm sorry for the short break, I've been freaking out about the new Gravity Falls tomorrow and the fact that GMW is getting a Sounds of Summer episode and so many other things! So with that out of the way, enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"WHAT?" My Dad and Mom said very loudly.

"I know how come she never told us?" I said.

"Well some people keep secrets for a reason." Maya said.

"How would you know that Maya?" Mike said.

"I never said I knew that, it could've just been a guess." Maya said.

"Ok." I started, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'll do something about it in class tomorrow, you guys." My dad said.

"Ok." We all said.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

* * *

After all five of the friends said goodbye to each other two of them couldn't sleep: Riley, because she was worried of how Tiffany was right now and what she where she was sleeping. The other person who couldn't sleep was...Mike. He didn't know why he couldn't but he couldn't. Meanwhile Tiffany was cold sleeping on the ground with no blankets, no nothing, and was wondering if Riley and her friends had told about her.

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

I was freezing cold on the hard concrete, especially since it was early Autumn. But I was also thinking about if Riley had told her Dad about me, and suddenly I realized what I had to do, I had to skip school and run away. Where? I don't know but I'll figure it out but I have to leave a note telling them thank you for being such great friends. So I'll pack up my stuff now and leave early tomorrow morning, so no one can catch me.

* * *

 **The Next Morning Corey's POV**

* * *

"Where is she?" I said to Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Mike out in the hallway. There was five minutes in till class started.

"Can I go look for her?" Riley said.

"Um...Sure, here's a pass." I said

She ran out the front door as fast as she could.

"Please find her Riley." I thought in my head.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

I knew that there were two places Tiff could be, her hou-...I mean alleyway behind someone's house, or in the subway trying to run away to another city...again. So to her alleyway first. ( Five minutes later. ) "Ok not here."Wait there's a note, I'll read it later." I said out loud and continued, "To the subway, RING POW-, Maya isn't here and now I look crazy." ( Five more minutes later. ) "Ugh! Where is she?" I thought in my head. "She has to be here somewhere."

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Was that...Riley? "Well at least she didn't see me." I said out loud, not realizing how loud I said it. "Are you sure about that?" I heard Riley say and I jumped.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter... and cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll update again soon! Here's your hint: ( It's an obvious one. ) Tiffany isn't leaving New York anytime soon... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: See You Soon

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here and I love all of the positive reviews, keep them coming and enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

I knew I my chances of leaving New York anytime soon were slimmed right when I heard Riley's voice. "I have to get out of here before they catch me." I thought.

"So, Tiff, what are you doing here." Riley said. I could tell she knew that I was running away.

"Just going to the subway on a trip...ok goodbye!" I said and tried to run away but Riley grabbed my arm, and almost pulled my shoulder out of its socket. I handed Riley my stuff and she had a confused look on her face when I started to say "Now Riley I need to g-"

"Hey it's the girl who has been sneaking in here without a Metro card!" A man said. A cop and his K-9 looked my way and I started to sprint ignoring Riley's yelling and the dog that was chasing me. Luckily, I managed to hop on a subway train just as the doors were closing, locking the dog out with less than a second before he would've gotten to me. Before the train left though I looked out the window to see Riley staring at me with mixed emotions, I just waved and mouthed "See you later."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just seen, Tiffany was now on the run, I had to let my Dad know immediately. ( Five minutes later ) I had pulled my Dad, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Mike into the hallway to tell them what had happened.

"I know." My Dad started, "It's all over the news!"

"What?" I said, "It was literately five minutes ago."

"I just hope she's ok." Maya said.

"Well, where do you think she went." I said.

"I have no idea." My Dad said.

* * *

 **After School, Riley's POV**

* * *

"Where is she?" I said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." My Dad said and continued, "She was caught by a police K-9 and was partly injured by him. And she was taken to the worst orphanage in town!"

"WHAT?" Me and my friends said at the same time.

"Hold on I'll be right back." My Dad said.

My Dad may have said right back, but he and my Mom had been gone for five and a half hours, and it was now 8:30 PM. And we were all getting worried, while we were waiting, we read the note she had left at her alleyway and I started crying. While everyone was calming me down, my Mom came in.

"Hey you guys, Corey and Tiff are on their way up." She said. We all started asking her questions at the same time. "HEY!" Mom said, "Don't surround her with questions. She needs help right now, especially from her sister... oh shoot.

"Who's her sister?" I said.

"Um, honey you know that I love you right?" Mom said.

"Mom, who's her sister?"

Suddenly my Dad and Tiff walked in. Tiffany was limping and using my Dad for support and she also had a deep cut on her leg and bruises on her face and arms.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed without knowing I did, "Are you okay?"

"Riley I'm fine it's just a small cut." Tiff said.

Suddenly Tiff looked at my Dad and said nervously, "Should we tell her?"

"Yes but go wait in Riley's room and take Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Mike with you."

Lucas and Mike helped Tiff to her room, since she couldn't walk.

"Mom, Dad, is there something you want to tell me." I said.

"You do it Topanga, you're better at this than I am." Dad said.

"Fine!" Mom said. "Riley come here." She said and I sat next to her on the couch. "Now, you would give Tiff a home if she needed one like how she does now." She said.

"Yes. I feel bad that she doesn't have a home and what about in the Winter when it's cold and snowy will she freeze to death?"

"No she won't." Dad started, "She won't because she'll be with us."

"Riley," Mom started, "You and Tiffany _Mathews_ are now sisters."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the cliffhangers, but they're really fun! Ok here is your hint: Tiffany and Riley are about to enter the new world. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Wait What?

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here and I LOVE the reviews! Keep em' coming! With that short author's note out of the way, enjoy Chapter 7! ;)**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"WHAT?" I said so loudly, that I think Tiffany and the others heard me.

"Riley, calm down." My Mom started, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um..No i'm just going to go to bed." I said.

I ran to my bedroom, only to see the others, forgetting that they were in there, and saw Tiff in tears.

"Tiff, what's wrong?" I said tears forming in my eyes for no reason.

"Nothing." Tiff said, trying to dry the tears from her eyes.

"Should we leave?" Mike said.

"Yeah i'm leaving, too awkward, bye friends!" Farkle said.

"We'll be going to." Lucas said and looked at Mike, "See y'all."

"Ok then. Night Riles!" Maya said.

"Night you guys!" Tiff and I said.

"Riley, why are you crying?" Tiff said.

I froze for a second before breaking down into sobs.

"BECAUSE, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE? TIFF, YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK! WHAT HAPPENED?"

* * *

 **Corey's POV**

* * *

Topi and I just heard Riley yell and our "Super Parent Instincts" kicked in and we started running to Riley's room.

"Girls! What is going on in here?" I said, and then saw Tiff and Riley in tears.

"Girls,girls, calm down." Topi said, as she ran over to them and comforted them."

"I was just worried about Tiff after she started being chased by a K-9." Riley said.

"Yeah. We all were, but look, she's safe and sound now." Topi said.

"Girls,", I started, "We have an interview with the news tomorrow. Man I hope this doesn't make the school or our family look bad."

"Shut your mouth." Topi said angrily, and having realized what I had said, I looked down at the ground.

"Hey i'm going to get my stuff out of the living room." Tiff said.

"Ok", I started, "Let me help you, since you can't walk." I said.

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

"No I got it." I started, "It's not a bad cut... or sprain."

"Are you sure?" Riley said.

"Yeah." I said and started walking through the pain into the hall, and heard Corey countdown, "Three. Two. One."

Just a second after Corey said that, I fell to the ground in pain, making a loud thud as I did so, realizing finally, that I couldn't walk."

"Need help now?" Corey said.

"YES!" I said in pain.

Riley came running out to help me up, and walk.

"Thanks, Riley." I said.

"It's ok, Tiff. Now let me help you up." Riley started, "I just feel like part of this is my fault."

"Riley there was nothing you could've done. This was all my fault."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Riley screamed throwing her hands up, and letting go of me, causing me to lose my balance and fall on the ground again.

"Oh my gosh! Tiff i'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Riley. Now let's go get my stuff."

* * *

 **Half an hour later, Riley's POV**

* * *

"Well Tiff is asleep on the floor in my room, that was quick." I thought in my head. "I just hope that she gets enough sleep. Wait, what am I saying tomorow is Saturday!

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone Tdog here and I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 7! I don't really have a hint but I have a question: Do you think Riley and Tiffany will get along? Let me know in your reviews! Tdog signing out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Take On the World

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! BTW: This is the last chapter of GM The Homeless. ;(**

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

I woke up and saw Riley staring at me.

"Riley?" I said, still waking up.

"Shut up Tiff, and hold still!"

"What?" I said, and felt something sharp go into my leg, "Ow!" I said, Suddenly I felt my body go numb and then I passed out.

"Where am I?" I said, while waking up. Suddenly I realized where I was. There in front of me was my old orphanage that I hated when I was little. "Why am I here?" I said.

"Shut up!" I heard my least favorite person and owner of the orphanage, Tracie, say.

Then, I saw the Matthews and Maya behind me laughing.

"NO!" I screamed and shot up on the floor where I was sleeping. Riley was sitting on the floor next to me and looking worried.

"Tiff are you ok?" Riley said.

"Um, yea it's nothing." I lied.

"Are you sure? Because for the past ten minutes you have been talking, crying, and sweating in your sleep." Riley said.

She was right, I had been sweating so much that my clothes were drenched and the floor was wet.

"I'm fine Riley." I said.

"Ok, go get in the shower and then come and eat breakfast." She said.

I grabbed my clean clothes and limped to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"I wonder what happened in her dream." I thought in my head, and told my Dad what happened.

"Probably just a bad dream." My Dad said.

"This was more than a bad dream, this was a full on nightmare." I said.

"No a nightmare is when your lunatic brother is running for senate and when you get fired from a job that you really like." He said.

"How does that relate to anything we're talking about?" I said.

"It doesn't." Tiff said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I said.

"Long enough." Tiff started, "It was just a bad dream about my old orphanage."

Suddenly I heard Maya's voice come through the speaker, "Maya." She said. I walked over and buzzed her in.

Maya walked in, "Sup losers." She said.

"Hey Maya." Tiff and I said at the same time. "Whoa. That was weird." We continued to say at the same time, "Stop it. No you stop!"

Suddenly me and Tiff fell to the floor laughing.

"Are you two ok, did you get enough sleep last night?" Maya said.

I looked over at Tiff and said, "Yeah we're just fine." Tiff smiled at me and I knew that we were ready to take on the world.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it everybody, the end of my story! But don't worry I have some sequels** **planned that will be coming out soon! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Be sure to follow me so you know when the sequel comes out! Thank you for reading! ;)**


	9. Update: Girl Meets Bulling

**Hey everyone! Tdog here and the sequel for Girl meets the homeless is up and it's called Girl Meets Bulling it takes place two months after the first story, so what are you waiting for? Go read Chapter 1 of Girl Meets Bulling!**


End file.
